


The World Ends with You

by NameBrandSnacks (FloralFinisher)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/NameBrandSnacks
Summary: You’re a mercenary with a past, however, the DSO has hired you to assist Agent Sherry Birkin in the search for the infamous Jake Muller. It seems like your typical mission… but nothing is ever easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my Ghosts of the Vanguard account.
> 
> I own the OC known as Dumais.

There was blood everywhere, you couldn’t wrap your head around the fact someone had asked you to do such a thing. Still, you had to keep your personal feelings at bay while you quickly finished up. There were two dead bodies lying in the living room, yet a small gasp caused you to turn around.  
  
A small child, no older than twelve was now staring at you with wide eyes that screamed fear. You cursed under your breath; they said there were only two people. A man and a woman. But now a young girl was standing in front of you. “No witnesses,” they said, and you knew what had to be done. She was too petrified to move, and you slowly raised your pistol to her head; pulling the trigger.  
  
  


_{ December 24, 2012 }_

  
  
You jolt awake on the private jet, nearly scaring the woman next to you. She had been watching you twitch in your sleep, but you hadn’t known. Your dreams were haunted with the past, even when you suppressed it each day you walked the Earth.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
Her hair was short, and a rather unnatural blonde color. And she was young, it was obvious. You knew her name, but never bothered using it. Her name was Sherry Birkin, one of the few survivors from the Raccoon City incident. You had heard about it, but was never there yourself.  
  
“I’m fine… fine,” you respond quietly.  
  
The shirt you wore was soaked in sweat, and you planned on staying awake the next five hours until they dropped you off at the air strip. You had to get dressed in your gear before boarding a helicopter that would drop you off in Edonia to find the objective.  
  
The plane touched down just after four hours, giving you a little more time to compose yourself and get changed. There were reports of hostiles in the area, and the BSAA would be stationed there to fight against them. Thinking back, you had killed your fair share of the organization’s agents in your past missions.  
  
Still, your mission was simply to follow Sherry around, and protect her. That’s why someone from the DSO had hired you personally, the pay was good, and five-hundred thousand was enough to get you to Germany afterwards with a clean slate. You didn’t want to do this forever.  
  
Sherry had been alerted to something, and you followed after her. She had spotted something, and you hope it’s who you’re looking for. Upon entering a room, you see a man standing over something that had begun to disintegrate.  
  
“Did you take your dose?” she asks him.  
  
He looked about twenty, and you assumed he was a merc, but it was none of your business. His head was clean-shaven, and your eyes were quickly drawn to the visible scar across his face.  
  
“Is this him?” you ask Birkin.  
  
She nods, and you lower your rifle.  
  
“Yeah. But if you want your own hit, you gotta sign up with the lady downstairs. Wouldn’t recommend it, though.” he responds bluntly.  
  
“No question. You’ve got the antibodies.”  
  
‘Oh great,’ you thought, ‘more pharmaceutical shit.’ You weren’t interested in Bio-Terrorism, it really didn’t appeal to you. A man could become a monster without the help of a virus, as you had seen in your time.  
  
“Thank you very much. Wait, what?” he says, slightly confused.  
  
Great. He was an idiot, more fun.  
  
“You could be the key to saving this world, Jake Muller.” Sherry states.  
  
“Better save myself first,” he responds.  
  
You were still staring at him with an unamused look on your face.  
  
“Why does your friend over there look like she wants to kick my ass?” Jake quips.  
  
“Well,” you answer before Sherry does. “I _can_ kick your ass … unless she says I can.”  
  
He doesn’t respond, instead, making the move to blow off both women by pushing past you. You don’t have any of his bullshit, easily hooking your arm around his and using your surprising strength to turn him around and reroute him back towards Sherry.  
  
Jake stops himself, a smirk on his face. “Alright, I was being nice that time; because you’re a girl. Now I won’t be so nice..”  
  
With lightning speed he turns and comes at you, but you’re already waiting for him, dodging his fist and sending him tumbling over your shoulder with ease. Muller lands on his feet obviously impressed with your martial arts skills.  
  
“[Name]!” Sherry says, and you take it as your cue to leave him alone. You straighten up, pretending to dust off your shoulder.  
  
“Heh,” he chuckles. “Not bad. I like a girl who can kick my ass.”  
  
“We have to move, now,” Sherry orders.  
  
You nod, and Jake has no other choice to go with you both.


	2. Chapter 2

Things were going your way, at least, until you encountered new creatures that seemed to regenerate on their own after you shot them. Some used machetes, although you had to take cover after one opened fire on you with an auto-pistol. You manage to shoot him, though your shot is off-target and hits his arm; causing it to mutate into something that looked like a flesh-like chicken wing.  
  
They seemed to fear nothing, and with one swing of its new limb, your head was nearly taken off. You manage to duck out of the way, finishing it off with your rifle.  
  
Honestly, you felt a bit bad for Sherry and Jake, who were only armed with pistols. Hearing a few shots, you notice Sherry’s pistol is able to fire multiple rounds when she holds the trigger down. Sure, it would empty half clip in one burst, but it was a neat weapon.  
  
“You need any help over there name?!” Jake taunts.  
  
You quickly flip him off before spin-kicking a stunned enemy. He wouldn’t go down just yet, but a knife to his skull managed to do the trick in the end. Before you could react, an explosion rocked the building next to you, killing both infected and knocking you to the ground. It was like being in a deathtrap, even more so when you saw a BSAA helicopter emerge from out of nowhere.  
  
“Oh great, BSAA,” Jake mutters, “The last thing we need.”  
  
“Just keep your head down, they don’t see us.” Sherry comments.  
  
“Just wait until they see Jake, then they’ll be _all over us_ ,” you retort.  
  
“Just keep moving, we need to find a place to catch our breath!”  
  
“Alright, stop whining…” you scoff.  
  
There was enough debris in the way, and simply going through wasn’t an option. These guys wouldn’t quit so easily. As you jump down you slip on the dirt that had become muddy and slick, falling on your ass just in the nick of time. A blade passes just above your head, and Jake gets a headshot from the upper ledge behind you.  
  
“I bet that was embarrassing!” Jake heckled.  
  
“Blow it out your ass.” you say lowly.  
  
“In there!” Sherry points.  
  
You see a sturdy building, checking out the surrounding area before heading inside. Jake slams the door shut as soon as you make it inside. You check out a boarded up window, trying to see what was going on outside. It looked like the BSAA was getting their asses handed to them by the rebels.  
  
“All right, first things first. I want two hundred thousand up front, another two thousand when this is over. Oh, and BOWs? Those are extra. An additional grand. Each.” Jake demands.  
  
“I should’ve asked for that, it’s not _too_ late,” you comment slyly.  
  
“I’m not here to hire you.” Sherry responds to him.  
  
“What? Why are you here?”  
  
“Your blood.”  
  
He glances your way, seeming suspicious. “And her?”  
  
“She’s been hired to protect me.” Sherry answers.  
  
“More like follow you around… and take orders,” he chuckles.  
  
“I don’t take orders, got it?” you growl at him. Jake only chuckles before looking away from you.  
  
“What are you, the Red Cross or something?” he asks Sherry.  
  
“No, listen. Those things that attacked us, they were all exposed to a new virus called the C-Virus. The same strain that you just took a dose of. It didn’t affect you because you’ve got the antibodies. Right now we’re racing against a global bioterrorist attack and we needed a vaccine yesterday. We need you, Jake. We need _your_ blood.”  
  
 _Global bioterrorist attack_ , it seemed like people kept tossing that word around while eyeing your records when they hired you for the mission. Still, bioweapons weren’t your thing, and honestly; they seemed too messy to deal with.  
  
“Fifty million dollars.” Jake simply responded with.  
  
“I’ll be dead before I see any of that,” you quip.  
  
“I dunno, maybe we could be a team,” he jokes.  
  
“Not in this lifetime buddy, I’m getting out of the game as soon as we’re finished here.”  
  
Sherry was standing there, bewildered at his statement for money. He had noticed, adding to his early statement. “Cash. Non-negotiable. That’ll get you _one_ pint.”  
  
“Oh come on, that’s not even remotely fair,” you jest.  
  
“[Name] can you please be quiet?” Sherry butts in.  
  
You smirk, but refrain from speaking again.  
  
“I’ll run it by headquarters as soon as we get out of here, okay?” she asks him.  
  
“More like if. As soon as we step out I’m sure more of those fuckers are going to be waiting for us.” you state.  
  
“Well isn’t that your job, shoot shit dead?” Jake jabs.  
  
“Yeah, it is. Why don’t you help us out, you have arms, don’t you?” you tease.  
  
“You two cannot be getting along this easily, it’s going to be a real problem,” Sherry comments.  
  
“Who said we were getting along? I’m here to do my job, not babysit a bag of blood,” you remark bluntly, kicking the door open in front of you, “Honestly I’d rather see jarheads than any more of these freak shows you call BOWs.”  
  
Jake and Sherry both look at each other, shrugging before following you out.


	3. Chapter 3

You had a feeling Sherry was going to lead the three of you around in circles, after fighting enough J’avo to make your weapons nearly overheat; you were ready get out of there ASAP. After entering what looked like a trap, you had a bad feeling something was coming your way.  
  
“All right, where to?” Jake asks in his smug attitude.  
  
Before Birkin could respond, J’avo appeared on the upper levels, and began to shoot down at you, Jake, and Sherry. “Let’s go! This is a waste of time!” you spat.  
  
“Yeah, no shit!” Jake growls.  
  
Making a run for the double doors in front of you, you enter a smaller path. Hearing voices, you take the lead with your rifle ready. “Wouldn’t do that,” Jake whispered. Ignoring him, you enter a corridor, seeing something large wipe out a squad of J’avo before turning and looking your way.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?!" Jake shouts.  
  
“How should I know?! I can’t really ask him!” you say before turning to run, having a feeling the BOW could be dangerous in close quarters. As much as you hated running from the enemy, this guy looked almost indestructible.  
  
Reaching a dead end, the only way over into the building was through the scaffolding that looked weak and only able to support one person. You want first, managing to clear the gap and grab onto the window ledge, pulling yourself up and inside. As Sherry attempted to cross over, her grip slips on the ledge, though you’re there to grab her hand and pull her inside as Jake comes through.  
  
“Not today, buddy!” he taunts the large BOW.  
  
Although now the monster makes the leap, though he’s too big to fit through the window, but it doesn’t stop him from sticking his mechanical and clawed arm through the window, nearly hitting you. “Let’s keep going, he’s gone… for now.” you state.  
  
“He's tracking us. Well, technically Jake.” Sherry mentions much to your annoyance. Looks like everyone wanted a piece of your new ‘friend’.  
  
While wandering through the corridors, Jake decides to start talking again. “Three years ago I thought I was gonna die in the jungles of South America. Enemy had us surrounded. 'Fore I knew it, everyone on my team was dead. And I'd lost my gun in the scramble. This bastard comes at me with a knife. Probably thought I wasn't even worth of the bullet.”  
  
“It's... kind of what you signed up for, isn't it?” Sherry asks.  
  
You had no idea what he was talking about; though you had dealt with the same thing he had around two years ago. Yet nobody had come for you with a blade. “But your dumb ass is still alive, so he must’ve had a horrible aim,” you retort.  
  
He chuckles, “Yeah, must have. Dying on a blade is the last way you wanna go. It's a bitch. Mercs like me and [Name]? We don't get a say in how we die. That's just how it goes.” Jake was glancing your way, and you give him a subtle nod.  
  
“Dying for money's one thing - that's _my_ choice. But dying for no good reason? Doesn't sit right with me.” He was right, and you knew it.  
  
“So, you wanna tell us what that big friggin' behemoth was, and why he's trying to kill Jake?” you ask the young woman. She didn’t have a response, making you rather uncomfortable. After much exploring, the three of you found your way into a rather broken down building.  
  
“This place looks like is going to collapse, too. Somebody oughta call the building inspector.” Jake jokes.  
  
“I’m sure we’ll be fine, just don’t touch anything,” you comment. Spotting the exit at the far end of the hall on the bottom floor, you let the two know. The route seemed clear, for now.  
  
You duck just as a claw comes your way, smashing into the door in front of you, jamming it closed for good. “…shit!” you snap while rolling out of the way and quickly aiming your weapon at the BOW while kneeling. “Ah, _you_ again..”  
  
“I don't think he's too keen on us leaving.” Sherry speaks.  
  
“He'll just have to get over it then, huh?” Jake quips.  
  
Now wasn’t the time for jokes, and more J’avo had joined in the fight. Avoiding getting shot and pummeled to death would be pretty tricky. Using the explosive barrels to your advantage, you managed to stumble the beast so Jake would get a good shot in. Getting to higher ground seemed like the best idea, at least for the moment.  
  
“You're not taking Jake!” Sherry shouts at the creature.  
  
One of the barrels you shot ended up being too close to one of the pillars, and soon enough falling debris came crashing down on his head, nearly squashing you as well, luckily Jake pulled you out of the way. “Nice shooting [Name], was that an accident?” he taunts.  
  
“Yeah, I was aiming for _you_ ,” you joke.  
  
He laughs, “Fair enough, now let’s get out of here.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sherry had taken the lead, leaving you to walk with Jake. You soon spot a group of soldiers, wondering what they were up to. Having a feeling they were BSAA, you kept on your guard in case one of them planned to pick a fight. With Jake around, they probably had a good reason to be hostile.  
  
“Sherry Birkin, National Security!”  
  
She holds up her government badge, and the men take notice and lower their weapons.  
  
“Sherry Birkin? You were in Raccoon City.” one of the men spoke, he looked like their leader.  
  
“How do you know that?” she asks.  
  
“Claire.”  
  
You had no idea who this guy was, but decided to let your guard down just a tad.  
  
“Wait, are you _Chris_?”  
  
“My sister’s told me all about you.” he says.  
  
 _How touching, they must know each other_ you thought.  
  
“Chris, that man is a wanted insurgent. And that _woman_ in black, she’s killed BSAA troops back in Colombia.” another man speaks. He looks a lot younger than ‘Chris’, and was already giving Jake and yourself a nasty look.  
  
“Yes, he’s a mercenary. But right now he’s under the protection of the U.S. government. He’s no threat to the BSAA. Same with the woman,” Sherry claims.  
  
“Unless someone pays _us_ to be.” Jake quips while leaning against a shell of a vehicle. You silently scoff at his joke, already used to his style of humor.  
  
“ _What_ did you just say?” the young soldier asks.  
  
You notice a helicopter flying over, carrying something with it. It looked like a giant BOW, and you had a feeling the creature was gift-wrapped just for the BSAA.  
  
“We’ll talk later. Right now, you need to find cover.” Chris states.  
  


* * *

  
You were lucky to be alive after dealing with the giant BOWs, although Jake seemed to enjoy himself during the fight. It was time to part ways with the BSAA in a helicopter that Chris had sent for.  
  
“Hey… Hey! Have we met?” the man asks Jake.  
  
“You jarheads all look the same to me, pal, sorry.” he retorts, causing you to snicker a bit.  
  
“C’mon, let’s go,” you mutter to the mercenary before boarding the helicopter with him.  
  
After a while the helicopter was in the air, heading to safety. Glancing over at Sherry, you could see she was on the one with someone.  
  
“Yes…but there’s something I need to run by you. Mr. Muller is requesting compensation for his cooperation… 50 million dollars. Yes. Yes, I understand. I’ll let him know.” she speaks.  
  
“So…we got a deal?” he asks.  
  
“Yes, we have a deal.”  
  
He chuckles, “Well that was easy. By the way, that guy that you were all chummy with back there…”  
  
“You mean Chris?”  
  
“That’s the one.”  
  
“What about him?”  
  
“Forget it.”  
  
You wondered what his deal was, but something was telling you this helicopter ride was going to be cut short. The plane begins to rock violently once, and you quickly grab your rifle. “What the hell?” you mutter. Jake grabs his gun, and so does Sherry.  
  
“What was that?” he asks.  
  
The inside wall of the plane begins to peel away on your left, and you see the same asshole from before, with the claw for an arm. “Look who’s back!” you shout.  
  
“Shit – gotta give him credit, he’s not a quitter!” Jake comments.  
  
“We have to get him off, or he’ll crash the helicopter with us in it!” Sherry shouts.  
  
“Not after he takes Jake, he doesn’t care about us!” you say.  
  
“I’m not dyin’ or going with that asshole. There’s no invitation, start shooting ladies!” Jake insists.  
  
“This isn’t what I’d call a party though,” you quip, doing your best to keep the BOW at bay. Maybe he’d piss off if you did enough damage to him. Soon enough, the cockpit explodes, and you realize he’s now throwing grenades in your direction. “Seriously?!” you spat.  
  
“I think he’s retreating!” Sherry shouts.  
  
The three of you fired at the monster, though soon the chopper was beginning to catch fire from the excessive damage. Another had been dispatched to rescue you, and it was time to bail out from the current one.  
  
As you attempted to leap across, the helicopter exploded mid-jump behind you, and you nearly fell to your death: but Jake was there to grab your arm. “I got ya, don’t worry!” Jake says before pulling you into the helicopter.  
  
“He’s bringing friends, that’s an attack helicopter!” you shout once he pulls you into the helicopter. You had a feeling it was time to use the machine gun turrets the new helicopter had on board.  
  
“Now it’s a party,” Jake jokes.  
  
You didn’t know how long the three of you could hold out, but after taking out most of the attack choppers, one had gotten a lucky shot in, and now the helicopter you were in began to go down. There were only two parachutes, and you managed to grab one, and Jake grabs the other.  
  
Falling for only a short time before pulling your parachute, but soon see Jake and Sherry pass you quickly, noticing a large tear in their chute. Praying they would be okay, the wind was taking you in another direction, and sure enough, you would probably end up a mile or so away from the two.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon landing in the snow, you were covered by the parachute, and quickly pushed it off before reaching for your rifle. The blizzard was picking up now, and you needed to find shelter quickly or risk being turned into a human Popsicle. Deciding that wandering was the best idea, you headed in a direction you thought was right. After about three hours, the blizzard was beginning to blot out the sun, making it eerily creepy out.  
  
There was something ahead of you, and you hope it was people. Upon getting closer, they had a green tinge to them, and they looked almost like human-shaped cocoons. “What in the… hell?” you mutter as you quietly approach them. Apparently they could hear inside the cocoons, or maybe it was _something else_ , because they began to hatch, revealing creatures that looked like crows mutated with bugs.  
  
All four of them took to the sky above you, being covered by the blizzard. You weren’t going to die like this, even if you couldn’t see them, you planned to kill them when they got close enough. One attempted to grab you, but you duck out of the way and shoot the softer flesh on it; hoping for an easy kill. Eventually you manage to kill two, and are nearly pushed right off the cliff you had stumbled toward.  
  
It was still too dangerous to just run, but you had to. Turning to bolt, you notice a fence that was kicked open that lead to a cabin. Someone must have been there, but getting down off the cliff would be dicey. Counting to three, you leapt off the cliff before the flying BOW could attack you, and fortunately landed into a fluffy snowdrift. You quickly climb out before sprinting sloppily through the snow to the log cabin.  
  
“Hello?! Anyone?!” you shout while pounding on the door with your rifle hanging off your shoulder. There was no answer, and you repeated yourself while beating both fists on the door. Still, your voice was muffled by the raging blizzard. You were freezing from head to toe, and hoped you wouldn’t die.  
  
 _“I’ll go get help. It can’t be that much further to the rendezvous.”_  
  
The door in front of you opens, and you saw Sherry for a split second before a strong gust of wind pushes you inside. Jake manages to catch you all while pushing the heavy door closed. You hugged him tightly for a moment before letting go. “Sorry..” You glance away, dusting the snow off of your jacket. Finding a place to sit, you felt it was best to wait out the storm.  
  
“We thought we lost you [Name],” Sherry says.  
  
“Well, I did run into these weird monsters, but I got away. They hatched from cocoons.”  
  
Both nod quietly.  
  
“So, you always been like that? The whole “healing” thing?” Jake asks Sherry.  
  
“My dad was a scientist. He was working on B.O.W.s when I was exposed. Luckily, I was treated with the vaccine before it was too late, but the virus adjusted and adapted. It’s been a part of me ever since.” she responds. You stay quiet, listening to the two talk.  
  
“What happened to your father?”  
  
“His research killed him. By the time he died, his body had mutated so much he wasn’t even recognizable.”  
  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”  
  
“That’s all right. Besides, I didn’t walk out of it empty handed.”  
  
“Yeah, you got super powers.”  
  
You rolled your eyes at Jake’s comment, thinking it was rather unneeded.  
  
“That’s not what I meant. The people who saved me, Leon and Claire, are the closest friends I’ve ever had.”  
  
“Claire is that BSAA guy’s sister, right?”  
  
“They risked their lives for me back in Raccoon City. I guess I’m still just trying to live up to their example—never giving up no matter the odds.”  
  
You heard something outside, and soon enough, gunfire came through the window. Jake dives toward Sherry, pushing her out of the way of the bullets. “Speaking of odds… Looks like we got some party crashers. But this cabin’s invitation only. Right [Name]?” Jake smirks your way before getting up and flipping the table over to use for cover.  
  
 _Hope they didn’t follow me_ , you thought. “I don’t think we can hold out here if these assholes start using explosives!” Unfortunately you were right, and the wall of the cabin exploded. A rumbling followed soon after, and you could see white cascading down the mountain from outside the window.  
  
“It's an avalanche! Let's get out of here!” Sherry shouts.  
  
“I told them to keep the noise down!” Jake barks.  
  
You spot snowmobiles, though Sherry had already taken one, leaving you to sit behind Jake. “Hop on, don’t be shy. I won’t _bite_ ,” Jake teases. You scoff before climbing aboard and putting your arms around his waist to hold on.  
  
“Punch it! Before we get buried alive!” Jake yells as they speed off while trying to keep ahead of the avalanche and with Sherry. While going full speed, a passing tree caught you by surprise, and you prayed he wouldn’t smash into it. “The whole mountain's coming down! God must _really_ hate us today!”  
  
“We'll make it, just keep going! Anyway... I don't hate you!”  
  
“Me neither!” you add.  
  
“Oh great, _that_ helps!” he mocks. “Keep your speed up! I don't want to be buried out here!”  
  
Even with the wind whipping coldly against your eyes, you could see the ground below coming apart, realizing you were on a frozen lake or something. They were beginning to run out of snow to drive over, and up ahead was a large gap. Jake had already saw it, “This is _not_ a good idea!”  
  
“It’s too late now!” you state.  
  
“Hold on!” he shouts, you tighten your grip as he and Sherry jump their snowmobiles across the gap. You had to jump off the snowmobile to actually make it, and soon landed on Jake inside of a cave as the opening was blocked behind you by a thick coat of snow and rock.  
  
“[Name]? You’re still alive, you can get off now..”  
  
Nodding, you roll off of Jake and get to your feet. “Now where the _hell_ are we? Either way, it’s still freakin’ cold in here..” You bring your arms together to keep warm, feeling your rifle bounce slightly against your thigh.  
  
“I’m not sure, but we have to keep moving to the rendezvous.” Sherry says.


	6. Chapter 6

_”Jeez, this guy doesn’t miss a beat.”_  
  
Jake was right, and whatever the hell those flying creatures were, they helped out the BOW hunting all three people. You had taken shelter inside some sort of metal bin along with Sherry, although the monster had a habit of smashing the one closest to you. Taking no chances in getting caught, you squashed the flying creeps before they could alert that asshole.  
  
It was like playing a game, but the loser would be granted death. Much to your disappointment, the card reader on the door got the brute’s attention, and now it was time to pick up the pace, and with any luck get away from him. Noticing the new drill attachment on his arm, you hated to think of what happened to you or Sherry.  
  
“Up there! It’s a mine drill!” you call to your friends as Jake climbs into the driver’s seat. You found a place to crouch behind him, holding on as he started the mobile drill.  
  
“Take that asshole!” Jake taunts once the drill manages to push back the bully. Still, it was a BOW, a strong one at that. Jake misses his cue, and with one good punch against the mobile drill, the creature pushes them back a few feet.  
  
“Hit ‘em again!” you snap. Things seemed to be going well, especially once Jake had him backed against a wall, with the mine drill boring into the creature’s skin. He seemed to go down easily, and it was time to head to the pick-up point. Following after Sherry, you make your way up a path to the bright light of the outdoors.  
  
“That’s the rendezvous.”  
  
“About damn time.”  
  
Everything after happens in a flash, all you see is the snowy ground flying past you before you black out. Sherry was knocked unconscious as well, leaving Jake battered, hurting, and somewhat conscious. He glances toward Sherry, “Come on, super girl…” he encourages, though she doesn’t move. Jake looks your way, “Come on, _Rambo_ …” Nothing.  
  
He then sees someone approaching, wearing a purple dress and red scarf. It was the same lady he had gotten the dose of the virus from back in the war-torn town. “You know, those shots of yours pack one hell of a punch, lady.” Jake smirks.  
  
“So, you’re _Wesker Junior_.” she states evilly while looking down on him.  
  
“Wesker? You lost me.”  
  
“Albert Wesker was a colossal imbecile, a fool who tried to destroy the world. He was also your _father_.”  
  
“What?” His voice was filled with confusion, how did she know he had a father? He never even met him.  
  
“Which makes you heir to a very _special_ blood type.”  
  
A shadow moves his way, and Jake realizes it’s a boot… coming down across his face, knocking him out.  
  


* * *

  
 _”What do you plan to do with her, ma’am?”_  
  
 _“Whatever I please. Car—Ada, insists I should kill her.. But that’s no fun.”_  
  
A woman in her thirties with platinum blonde hair drawn back in a low ponytail slowly lowers her tablet away from her face. She wears a lab coat, with black heels to match. Her green eyes move from the device to the window in front of her every few seconds. She can see in, however, her patient can’t see out.  
  
“[Name]? How pretty. A mercenary? Hmm, she’ll do. I’d hate to let a project as good as this go to waste. Prep her for cryostasis, we’ll test a new enhanced strain of the P30 drug while she’s under. I’ll contact Ada personally once the six month mark has passed. I am in control of this experiment now, and besides… she isn’t the only one who gets to have a bit of fun.”  
  
“Yes Ms. Dumais, we’ll start right away.”  
  
Behind the glass lies a frightened woman, who can’t see out, yet the researchers on the other side can see in. She can’t see, but the head researcher is smirking at her. It’s not hateful, but a very curious look in fact.  
  
The woman steps away from the glass, now alone with herself. She heads toward her personal work station, green eyes scanning over an old photo she had kept for so long of her standing next to a man with shaggy hair – a fellow scientist just like her.  
  
“Oh.. _Luis_ , I promise this is the last time. The money was good, they got me there, but all of this means nothing to me. Spain took you, but China isn’t taking me, I swear on it.”  
  
Setting the photo face down, the woman exits the room to join the other scientists. Six months was all she needed to create her own weapon just to have around: her very own chess piece. Whether or not her weapon would return to kill her was another option she considered, though it sat at the back of her mind. Her phone rings, though she doesn’t answer Ada Wong’s call once entering the lab.  
  
“She’s strong, she’ll be able to handle large doses of the drug hours at a time. I want her under full control, she will know no one but _me_.”  
  
“Yes ma’am” is spoken her way by all four scientists as they freeze a visibly frightened woman. She watches the younger woman struggle against the binds while the pod freezes her over the course of a minute. Her piercing green eyes lock with the younger woman’s eyes before she passes out.


	7. Chapter 7

_[ Six Months Later ]_

  
  
  
Your nightmares didn’t bother you in the artificial sleep; they had been completely wiped clean, just as everything else before Edonia was gone. You watch researchers move around like bees in the room while strapped down on the table.  
  
“Vitals look normal, everything may have been a success, Ms. Dumais.” a man speaks, prodding at the scarab-looking mechanical device clinging firmly to your chest. You look toward the window, not being able to see out of it.  
  
 _“Good, have her change, and give her some weapons. It will be a success once the final test is complete.”_  
  
A woman comes in carrying a bodysuit, and combat boots that had high heels. She was small in stature, and had black hair that was chopped short. She leaves them there for you once the man had undid the straps. You were fairly docile; the P30 drug was responsible for that, and very much ready to take commands from Ms. Dumais. The scientists leave, letting you change into the grey bodysuit and boots. It was skintight, and seemed to be just your size.  
  
A door opens to your left, and you make your way into the room as the lights turned on inside of it. It looked like the inside of a large warehouse, and was mostly barren. Hearing a noise, you turn around, seeing a small pocket of the wall open out, revealing two machine pistols, a handgun, combat knife, and a utility belt and holder for all of them. Grabbing the weapons, you geared yourself up, but kept the pistols out. You also reach for a Bluetooth earpiece, putting it on.  
  
Dumais smiles from inside the room just behind you in the upper hand of the wall. The thick glass was tinted to where it matched the color of the wall: not allowing you to look inside, but granted her viewing access to you. “Can you hear me, sweetheart?”  
  
“Yes master, I can hear you just fine,” you say, pressing the talk button on the earpiece.  
  
“Master? Oh sweetie, you’re too kind,” she teases.  
  
There was silence on her end, and you were unable to hear her.  
  
“Release the _Tyrants_.”  
  
“The Tryants?! Ma’am, she’ll die!” the man gasps.  
  
“Well then, we won’t know until we find out. Did I stutter? Release the Tyrants, _all_ of them. And the Lickers as well.”  
  
Five parts in the floor ahead of you begin to open as tubes rise out of the floor, revealing large brutes who step out, already targeting you. And just after, a large door opens, revealing a pack of creatures that had no skin, and were mostly muscle that quickly crawled to the ceiling and began to head your way too.  
  
“This’ll be fun..” you smirk before springing into action, killing two Lickers that attempted to leap at you, quickly sliding to avoid swinging Tyrant fists – you would handle the brutes later, eliminating the Lickers were first on your list. Your strike power had doubled, and you were able to grab ahold of a Licker and break its neck in one movement.  
  
Everyone watching from the room was shocked, except for Dumais: who was thrilled. In less than ten minutes, the last Tyrant collapses in front of you dead as you eject both empty clips from your machine pistols.  
  
“Perfect. Now I can send you out, I’d rather have _you_ take care of Jake, instead of that ugly excuse for a BOW Ada calls Ustanak. Track him, find him, do _whatever_ you wish with him.” Ms. Dumais speaks.  
  
“Yes, I’ve got it.” Another door opens at the end of the hall, revealing an underground corridor that would lead out of the compound into the city. Reloading your weapons, you holster both in the holders strapped to both of your thighs before zipping up your bodysuit, hiding the contraption on your chest. Leaving the room, you sprint out, on the hunt for none other than Jake Muller now. Little did you know, the earpiece had a tiny camera on it, with Dumais watching your every move.  
  
Getting far into the city while avoiding BSAA and J’avo, you spot a plane crash into the ground while perched on the roof a small building. If anything would bring attention, chaos like that would. You make your way to the site, ready to beat any kind of ass that got in your way. Passing by a window of a building, you turned to look at your reflection. Your hair was now paler than its original color, along with your skin. And your eyes looked more silvery now.  
  


* * *

  
After seeing a plane fly so low over, Jake had no idea that the damn thing was about to crash into the city. With [Name] missing, he really had no one else to joke around and talk to.  
  
“It’s American!” Sherry says, prompting him to follow after her as she hurries to the site.  
  
Getting close to the crash, he sees how nasty it looks. _Yeah, like anyone could survive that_ , he thinks.  
  
“Leon?!” Sherry states.  
  
“Sherry? Is that you??” a man asks.  
  
“Oh great, just what we needed. I thought you weren’t supposed to talk to anyone?” Jake scoffs.  
  
“Leon's not just anyone. He saved my life back in Raccoon City.” He rolls his eyes at her response.  
  
Getting acquaintances out of the way, Jake noticed something flying their way, and quickly grabs Sherry out of its way. Apparently someone had thrown a whole jet turbine their way, and that same asshole that had knocked Jake out was back.  
  
“Oh, _you_ again!” he snarls.  
  
“Friend of yours?” Leon asks.  
  
Before Jake can answer, he sees a woman in a black bodysuit. Was it? [Name]? It couldn’t have been, but he had memorized your facial features.  
  
“Oh shit, [Name]! Get out of the way!” he shouts.  
  
“You know her?” Kennedy asks.  
  
You come up next to Ustanak on top of the plane, glancing his way. He does nothing, though he really didn’t look the type who ‘teamed up’ with anyone. Why was that Jake Muller kid talking to you like you knew him? You weren’t sure, but it was getting annoying.  
  


_”Eight minutes.”_

  
  
Dumais’ voice came into your earpiece, and you smirk.  
  
“Eight minutes, that’s all the time I have to _play_ with you,” you speak in a wicked tone.  
  
“What are you talking about?!” Jake shouts, but the creature next to you is already moving in to attack the four, and you follow after, opening fire on the other humans.  
  
Kennedy quickly dodges out of the way, but not before getting sucker punched directly in the chest by the BOW, which sends him rolling. Helena attempts to strike you once you get close, but you blocked both of her strikes, even stretching just enough to kick her, sending her falling backward.  
  
“Damn! She’s tougher than I thought!” the brunette grunts.  
  
Jake grabs you, attempting to hold both of your arms while the brute is busy with Sherry and a recovered Leon. “[Name], you’re being rude!” he grumbles, “Snap out of it, we’re the good guys!” You toss him over your shoulders with ease, slamming him into the ground.  
  
“I don’t know you, pal. And I’m definitely _not_ your friend!”  
  
“What do you mean? What the hell did they do to you?!” He doesn’t pull his weapon, and you move in to attack. Jake manages to block a few of your strikes, but is rather surprised over how powerful they had gotten. He ducks under your jumping high spin kick, but you trip him up with a leg sweep.  
  
You had been counting the time, deciding to leave now that the time was up. Turning your back to Jake, you proceed to run back toward the wrecked airplane, knowing you would probably run into him again later.  
  
“[Name]! Get back here! Stop acting like you don’t know me! We gotta stick _together_!”  
  
Something clicked in your brain, although it was follow by a sharp and pressure-like pain as the device on your chest injected another dose to keep you from resisting. You cry out in pain as you slow to a slow walk, trying to break free, but also be relieved of the pain.   
  
Pulling at the zipper, you manage to open the top part of the suit, revealing the scarab-looking device that injected the P30 drug every hour. Still, you had your back turned to Jake, and he was unable to see anything.  
  
Somewhere in the backseat of a car on the way to an airstrip, Dumais was watching from her trusty tablet. “Resisting at such an early state? Interesting. Foolish… but remarkable. I may have underestimated you, [Name].”  
  
Slowly the drug takes away the resistance, and she was back in control for now. You hurry to get away before Jake and his companions could even think to nab you.  
  
“Shit – [Name], get back here! Come back!” Jake yells after you, but stops once a large power line pole begins to fall down, separating him and Sherry from Leon and Helena. You were nowhere to be found.  
  
“Jake, I think I know who did this. Her name was Estelle I think, Estelle Dumais.” Sherry tells him, and apparently Leon had heard too. She tells Kennedy where they were headed, and that they could meet up again soon.  
  
“We’ll get her back Jake, I promise.” Sherry puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
On the other side of the flaming wreck, Leon appears rather shaken, but angry. “Damn her, she told me she wasn’t going to do anything like this anymore..”  
  
“You know her? Estelle?” Harper asks.  
  
“Yeah.. but now’s not the time to talk about it. We’ll meet Jake and Sherry at the building, and maybe we’ll get our answers.” He was determined to find out if Estelle was really part of Neo-Umbrella, if so, it hurt him.  
  
Miles away at the airstrip, ‘Estelle’ Dumais looks over the old footage she had recorded from the fight through [Name]’s radio earpiece, “Leon Kennedy, is that you? Well, I guess I’m in trouble now, but it’ll make sense later. I promise.” Estelle boards the private helicopter, which would take her to a private jet.   
  
So many ‘private’ things, but if Ada new she was trying to escape; she would have dealt with Estelle herself, instead of the American government nailing her for possible treason and terrorism.


	8. Chapter 8

He was hell-bent on finding you, even if it meant putting his own life in peril. After fighting waves of new monsters, you still hadn’t turned up, and he was getting frustrated. Sherry pointed out the way, and he follows, hoping you would turn up soon. They had made it to the docks, hoping for a way across the river. Sherry sees a boat, yet soon a BOW shows up, Jake recognizes it from before.  
  
“Our chainsaw friend is back!” he shouts. Before he could open fire, a grey flash appears, slamming into the BOW and grabbing at its arm on a part that wasn’t dangerous.  
  
You held the BOW down, obviously letting your dominate instincts take over. You weren’t going to let this asshole kill your target, not that night. With the drug giving you almost godlike strength, you crush the tough bone in the chainsaw that was protecting the creature’s weak spot, crushing its heart as well. It falls limply away from you, now leaving Jake to deal with you once and for all.  
  
“That shouldn’t be possible!” Sherry states.  
  
“I’ll handle this.”  
  
Jake steps toward you, looking to be reasonable, “[Name], you gotta snap out of this. You’re being used.”  
  
Swinging your fist, you punch him straight in the throat, causing him to back off painfully. “I have my orders, you don’t get to tell me what to do,” you growl.  
  
“Alright, I see how it is.” His voice was low, and he soon comes after you.  
  
It wasn’t much of a fight, but with Sherry trying to grab your arms so Jake could rip the apparatus off your chest. You could feel it coming loose, and quickly kick him away before high-kicking the woman in the chest. Leaping onto the roof away from them, you hurry to escape.  
  
“C’mon, we gotta catch her! That’s thing’s almost off.” he shouts.  
  
Boarding the boat, the two make their way across the canal, eventually arriving where they needed to go. Though a group of J’avo had poured in. “I don’t have time for you assholes!” he snaps. Feeling a hard strike to his back, Jake is sent stumbling forward as you join the fight along with the J’avo.  
  
“I’m getting sick of this!”  
  
“I’ll handle the J’avo, you get [Name]!” Sherry comments.  
  
He grabs your arm before you were able to use your knife, sending you falling over his shoulder as he pins you to the ground, attempting to pull the device off. With a successful tug, the thing comes off, no longer having control of you. Jake throws the device into the river before grabbing your shoulders. “You in there, [Name]?”  
  
You come too, rather groggy and confused, “I was aware of everything I was doing, but I couldn’t control myself… I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s alright, I got that thing off, you’re going to be okay” he says. Jake helps you to your feet, knowing Sherry still had to meet up with Simmons.  
  
“If Leon was right about Simmons, I want you to run. No matter what happens. Promise me.” she tells him.  
  
“Fine.” Jake looks your way, seeing that you were angry.  
  
“I’m gonna find that woman, she’s gonna pay for this..”  
  
“We don’t know if she was working for Neo-Umbrella intentionally, she could have been forced to do that,” Sherry says.  
  
Upon entering the doors, you had no idea what shitstorm you were walking into.  
  
“Ah, Agent Birkin. Impeccable timing. Kindly take these two into custody, won’t you?” Simmons states from the upper walkway. You saw the man known as Leon, along with the woman Helena.  
  
“They said you were involved in the terrorist attack. Is it true?” Sherry demands.  
  
“What, are they running down the streets, screaming it to anyone who’ll listen?”  
  
“Answer me!”  
  
“It’s for the benefit of the United States—and global security.” he says.  
  
“Can’t see how killing the president is good for the country!” Leon barks.  
  
“The president’s dead?” you and Sherry speak.  
  
“Well, we have _Leon_ to thank for that.”  
  
Oh great, with the president dead you wondered what the hell was going to happen now.  
  
“ _Dispose_ of them.”  
  
You duck out of the way of the gunfire, ending up with the four. How much of the super strength from the drug was left? Who knew, your new super powers were only temporary. Leon’s phone rings in the middle of now of all times, he goes to answer the video call, and you see the same woman from the lab. Trying to control your anger was hard, but Jake had a hand on your arm.  
  
”Sorry to cut in, but I thought I’d give you a call,” she says.  
  
“Estelle, if you had anything to do with this, you need you turn yourself in.. now.” Leon speaks.  
  
She smirks, “All I did was test on the woman in grey with you, that’s all. I have no loyalty to Neo-Umbrella, which is why I’m leaving China now. I can see you’re angry Leon, but I would never harm innocent people.”  
  
You glance his way, “You’re really going to protect _her_?? She made me attack you guys!”  
  
“It’s complicated my dear, you wouldn’t understand. But you should be thanking me, you would have been dead otherwise, I _saved_ your life.”  
  
You hated the sound of Estelle’s voice.  
  
“She’s right,” Sherry comments.  
  
“I gotta go, so long.” Estelle speaks in a sweet tone before hanging up on Kennedy.  
  
“I hate her..” you growl.  
  
“Alright, alright. So what’s the plan, hero?” Jake asks the man.  
  
“Can you make it to that door?”  
  
“Why don’t we just waste them?”  
  
“Because I need _you_ to take care of Sherry.”  
  
“What are you two gonna to do?” Sherry asks.  
  
“Finish Simmons.” Helena speaks.  
  
“There’s information on here that could stop the C-Virus. Simmons wants it.” She hands a data chip to Leon.  
  
“Thanks. I’ll put in a call to FOS, get you some protection. Now move!”  
  
You go with the door, making a beeline for the door. However, it opens, revealing mutated J’avo who quickly surround Jake and Sherry, dragging them away. You do your best to fight them off, but the drug is wearing off: taking away your inhuman strength little by little. Jake had promised Sherry he’d run, but he hadn’t.  
  
Once again, you find yourself being taken away to another prison.  
  
“Jake!” you yell.  
  
“[Name]!”  
  
“ _Jake!!_ ”


	9. Chapter 9

This time they hadn’t knocked you out again, but had a bag put over your head. And now you found yourself with your hands tied behind your back and sitting in what appeared to be a lab. Neo-Umbrella had another facility hundreds of feet underneath the ocean.  
  
Each time you moved, hard plastic dug into your wrists. Great, zip-ties.  
  
“Are you okay [Name]?” Jake asks.  
  
He and Sherry were suspended from the ceiling in some metal contraption locking their wrists in place.  
  
“Yeah, I’m alright,” you sigh.  
  
“I’m sorry. I trusted Simmons. I should’ve been able to see through his lies. This is all my fault.” Sherry sounded upset with herself, and you felt a little bad for her.  
  
“You were just following orders, right? You thought you were doing the right thing. Find the vaccine, save the world and all that.”  
  
You nod, “Yeah, and we don’t hate you..”  
  
Just then their cuffs open, and both drop to the floor landing on their feet.  
  
“The hell…?” Jake mumbles.  
  
“Someone set us free, I wonder who.”  
  
Jake heads toward you, trying to get the tie off your wrists.  
  
“I need something to cut it with, where’s our gear?” He stands up and moves toward the reinforced window, seeing their weapons sitting out on a table.  
  
“Jake, boost me up into the vent. I think I can get our stuff.” Sherry waits under the open vent, and Jake goes to help her up.  
  
“Just be careful up there.”  
  
“I’ll be fine!”  
  
Jake moves your way again, helping you sit up with a firm but gentle grip.  
  
“You’re not mad with me?” you ask.  
  
He shakes his head, “Of course not, you didn’t mean any of it. Still, I didn’t think you could fight like _that_.. It was pretty wicked.”  
  
You smile at him, feeling a bit of red flush over your cheeks. Behind him you see Sherry making her way toward the table outside of the room. Something tries to attack her after she grabs the weapons.  
  
There was a gunshot as the door unlocks, and Jake and you hurry to go help her out. Whatever it was, was blue, slimy, and smelled of rotting fish and mold. “What in the shitting hell is _that_?!” you gasp.  
  
“Doesn’t matter, let’s kill this fuck and find a way out of here!” Jake states. Nodding, you help take out the new monster, and wonder what other horrors you would find down here.  
  


* * *

  
“I’m gonna _die_!” you shout, desperately crawling away from another one of the blue mutants. The elevators had malfunctioned after an immense power surge, and now the whole place was threatening to come down on top of you.  
  
“Stop bitching and grab my hand!” Jake was beginning to get a little tired of your ‘sink or swim’ attitude, but he wouldn’t think to leave you behind. You reach out to grab his hand, and he pulls you free of the elevator before it could squash you. It collapses too and takes a mutant down with it.  
  
Heading toward the elevator, you ride it to the next level, exiting into a large room with a giant cocoon.  
  
“Chris!” Sherry’s voice guides your look her way.  
  
“Glad to see you’re okay.”  
  
With Redfield back, you weren’t sure what would happen now.  
  
“Wait, was that you who just freed us?”  
  
“Looks like you guys saved the day again, huh?” Jake retorts.  
  
“I can see your father in you.” he simply says.  
  
Sherry was about to speak, only to be interrupted by Jake.  
  
“Wait, hold on a second. So you _knew_ him?”  
  
“Yeah, I did. And I’m the one that _killed_ him.”  
  
Yikes, drama. And you were caught in the middle of it.  
  
“It was you?” Jake asks.  
  
“That’s right.”  
  
You were surprised Jake hadn’t killed Chris, but you could tell he was angry. Even if he claimed there were more important things at stake between Chris and himself. There was a new way out, and you were ready to get the hell out of there.  
  
Making it to the top would be a game of life and death, and somehow you prevailed – with the help of Jake. Now that giant cocoon was hatching, and Jake had no plans to help Chris and Piers.  
  
“There is no way they can take that thing!”  
  
Jake grabs Sherry by the wrists in hopes to talk some sense into her, “We are _not_ going back.”  
  
“But they’re gonna get killed!”  
  
“Then that’s their choice! It’s a sacrifice they’re willing to make, and we can’t stop them.”  
  
“Jake!”  
  
“You know what? I’m not my father. And I’m gonna make damn sure that it stays that way. We’re getting out of here, and you’re gonna save the world.” he states.  
  
“For once I actually agree with your dumb ass Jake,” you say.  
  
Sherry nods apprehensively, “You’re right. Let’s go.”  
  
You get moving towards the exit, only to find out there’s a path that leads over lava to the final exit. “Oh great, one slip and we’re all dead. This can’t be _safe_.”  
  
“ _Ladies first_ … [Name], after you.” Jake quips.


	10. Chapter 10

Carefully navigating the area, you hope nothing else would happen. Too bad good things weren’t made to last, and the sound of the door behind you opening causes you to turn around. A familiar face was back, and you really didn’t want to deal with Ustanak while surrounded by molten lava.  
  
“Well, look _who’s_ back.”  
  
You groan silently at Jake’s comment, wishing he would just shut up for once.  
  
He begins to swing something and launch it your way, causing you to duck at the last moment or you would have been beheaded. “Is that a new toy?!” you yell while keeping your balance.  
  
“That’s not even remotely fair!” Sherry comments.  
  
“He won’t stop until we’re dead, simple as that. We gotta kill him first!”  
  
He was right.  
  
“We need to make this a fair fight, we’ll be killed on these walkways.” you warn the two.  
  
Was there any place without lava?  
  
Luckily for you there was, although you were sure there was lava underneath the solid rock. Making a mad dash toward the solid ground, Ustanak follows after you and Jake.  
  
He quickly takes the fight into his own hands, leaving Sherry and yourself to fire shots at the monster’s face. He was getting pissed off, using the metal wrecking ball attachment for an arm to break holes into the rock and then swing the lava-coated metal ball toward all three of you.  
  
“This asshole’s putting holes in the floor!” Jake yells.  
  
“I don’t think he cares!” you retort.  
  
Everything goes south quickly as you and Sherry are knocked toward a lower platform, leaving Jake to fight Ustanak one-on-one. He couldn’t finish it alone, and you knew it as you hurry toward a control panel. “I’ve got an idea, Jake’s gotta lure him right though,” you tell the blonde.  
  
“Enough of this cat and mouse bullshit. Come get some you ugly son of a bitch!” he yells at the monster.  
  
“He’s _insane_ , no joke,” you mumble.  
  
“Maybe you should hit him if he ever comes up with something like that ever again,” Sherry jokes.  
  
Keeping your eyes glued on Jake’s fight, you barely hear Sherry shout for you to pull the lever. Yanking it back without breaking your stare, a metal crate comes rolling through and smashes into Ustanak: allowing Jake to take the KO punch that sends the beast falling into the lava.  
  
“Good riddance.” he speaks. Jake looks your way, pointing toward the exit, “Let’s get out of here!”  
  
After regrouping with Jake you head toward the exit, hoping to find a way back to the surface.  
  
Jake finds a lift that would travel at a fast speed to the surface. He pulls the lever and the force of the lift moving forward so quickly it nearly causes you to fly off your feet. You manage to hold your grip as you see both Jake and Sherry holding on.  
  
“Why can’t Uber drivers move this quickly,” you quip. Looking over your shoulder behind you, there was a gush of lava that sends a badly burn Ustanak flying toward the back of the lift and hanging on. “Oh shit, he’s still alive!” you scream soon after.  
  
“Ahead of us! The gun, grab it!” Sherry comments.  
  
You had managed to knock him off, but the creature still hung on with the extending chain from the metal appendage. He swings himself around to the front of the lift, daring to take them down with him.  
  
Sherry wasn’t able to move toward it and now you had to take matters into your own hands along with Jake. Crawling toward the weapon was easier said than done, but you were quicker on the draw, grabbing the gun and pointing it toward the crispy BOW.  
  
The gun begins to shake a bit as you were unable to properly aim, but Jake grabs onto your hand to help you aim the revolver. “This shit ends, now!” you growl at the monster before pulling the trigger, shooting him in the heart and finally killing him for good.  
  
“You saved me. You know that, don’t you? Thank you.” Jake says to you.  
  
“What? No, I just helped, it was all Sherry. Especially when I went missing.” you sigh.  
  
“But you killed that asshole, I’ll give you that.”  
  
You smile, not bothering to hide the blush on your cheeks as he stares at you. With Sherry not paying attention, you plant a kiss on his lips. It was rather quick and full of nervousness, but he didn’t pull away from you.  
  
“How long have you been waiting to do that?” he asks.  
  
You shrug, “Honestly, since Edonia.”  
  
He smirks, gently setting his hand over yours.


	11. Chapter 11

Observing the news on television and sipping a small glass of vodka in her private jet, Estelle makes preparations to head to an unknown safe house until everything blows over. However her phone rings once with a text message.  
  
Setting the drink down, she reaches for her phone, seeing a text from a certain someone.  
  


_”We need to talk.”_

  
Estelle smiles before typing away at her response.  
  
 _Should I bring the champagne?_  
  
In a short moment she receives another text.  
  


_”I’m serious, you need to tell me everything.”_

  
“Oh my dear Leon: always quick to demand answers. It’s no wonder you nearly got yourself killed in Spain.” Estelle giggles to herself before regaining her poise.  
  
 _Alright, you know you’re not being fair. But… I’ll tell you **everything** I know._  
  
She reaches for her drink and takes a sip from the glass before reading her next text message.  
  


_”Fine, I trust you’ll do the right thing and not go into hiding instead. Don’t bother bringing anything… I’ve got whiskey.”_

  
A sweet grin makes its way across the woman’s face, “Quite the charmer, aren’t you Leon?”

* * *

 

_[ One Month Later ]_

  
  
  
You were sure going to thank the US government later, but now you were too busy fooling around your personal bar inside your beach house off the coast of Mexico the government had graciously paid for because of your troubles.  
  
After making a margarita for yourself, you head out to the back patio lit up by the warm sun. You mosey over toward the beach chair set in front of a cool blue pool that overlooked the coast.  
  
Relaxing underneath the umbrella was becoming the norm for you these past weeks, but a part of you still thought about Jake. Your phone sat on the small wooden stand next to your chair, though it hadn’t gone off all month – until now.  
Answering it, you were greeted by a familiar voice.  
  
“Do ya miss me?” a male voice asks.  
  
A smirk adorns your features, “Hey Jake, long time. How’ve you been?”  
  
“Pretty good, how’s the weather where you are?”  
  
“Hot and sunny. You?”  
  
“Cold, I can’t feel my nuts. Where are you?”  
  
“I’m in Mexico, I never wanna see another mutant again.”  
  
“Really? Have you gotten rid of your gun?” he asks.  
  
“Nope, I’m not out yet. After this vacation I think I might take a new job,” you answer.  
  
“Hope so, Mexico ain’t for me. Oh yeah, I forgot to ask: we ever gonna finish what we started a while ago?”  
  
You grin, “Sure Jake, if we ever see each other again.”  
  
“Just give me a call and I’ll be there. Take care, [Name].”  
  
He hangs up a moment after, leaving you to ponder over when to come off of vacation. Being secluded wasn’t all it had cracked up to be, and you really wanted to spend some time with Jake – wherever the hell he was at the moment.  
  
Maybe you would run into him again in a month’s time, or maybe even a year from now.  
  
Only time would tell…


End file.
